Hermione's True Love
by SalmiakkiSanji
Summary: Want to know how Ron proposed to Hermione? Want to see the Weasley's reaction? What other surprises occur during this proposal? Find out when you read this romantic, adventurous love story of how Ron and Hermione came to be! One shot.


Hermione was standing on top of a building, leaning over a fancy balcony, taking in the fresh country air. The evening wind whipped through her hair as she smiled at the beautiful view before her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her. "Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron smiled, holding out a rose.

"Oh Ron, it's gorgeous," Hermione blushed taking it and smelling it. Ron stood next to her looking out over the countryside. "It's beautifully, isn't it?" Hermione followed his gaze.

Ron looked at her. "You sure are."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "Sometimes when I look out here… I feel like flying... soaring above all the plains," she said thoughtfully.

"Good thing I brought my broom," Rom said holding it up. When Hermione looked scared, Ron added, "Don't worry; I won't let you fall." Hermione nodded and the both mounted his Ron's broom. They pushed off and flew through the blue sky. Hermione kept a firm on Ron's waist but loved the feel of the wind in her hair. Soon she leaned her head against Ron's back and closed her eyes, letting the wind lick her face.

They soon were flying over lit up cities and beautiful lakes, both enjoying the wonderful view. It started to get later and they could hear the crickets starting to chirp. Ron landed the broom at a lake with an amazing view of the pink sunset. They sat down and watched it fade little by little.

"This is beautiful, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"You are just as beautiful," Ron complimented, looking at her.

Hermione smiled, "You keep saying that!"

"Because it's true, 'Mione," Ron said, looking back at the sunset fade. Hermione shivered and Ron shrugged out of his coat. "Here," he said putting it around her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm a big boy," Ron said stretching his legs out on the grass. Just then the sunset reflected onto the water. "Oh that's simply breathtaking," Ron said. "Just like you."

Hermione laughed and inched closer to the pond. She stared at her reflection and soon Ron appeared next to her. A ripple in the water created a heart around them. Ron smiled and Hermione blushed. As the sunset faded away, it slowly began to rain.

They took shelter under a tree and Hermione almost slipped in a bit of mud. Ron caught her but didn't let go. Hermione looked up at him. "I love you 'Mione," Ron said staring down at her and pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll love you 'till the day I die and even after that."

Hermione smiled widely and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Ronald. You make me smile when I'm down, and you care for me."

Ron kissed her passionately as continued to hold her, and then got down on his knees. Hermione gasped as he said these words, "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

"Yes!" Hermione said crying and holding out her arms. Ron got up and embraced her.

"Don't cry darling," Ron whispered holding her tight. "Now, 'Mione, you know I don't have that much money, but I was able to get you a ring," Ron fished in his pocket and took it out. "It's goblin-made. It's gold, but I know it's no diamond-."

Ron was cut off by Hermione hugging him again. "Ron it's beautiful! I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It's my Aunt Muriel's though…"

"I think that gives it sentimental value," Hermione said holding out her hand as Ron slipped the ring on her hand. They smiled and held hands.

"Hermione, you don't know how scared I was," Ron took a deep breath.

"You were brave enough to ask me," Hermione pointed out still smiling.

Ron shook his head. "My palms were sweaty and I was shaking." Hermione kissed his cheek and told him that they should go tell everyone the exciting news.

They both flew to the Burrow on Ron's broom and got soaked from the rain. When they entered Ron's home, everyone was there: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur.

"Oh you two are soaked!" Mrs. Weasley screeched casting a Scourgify on them, drying and warming them. Then she noticed the ring on Hermione's finger. Hermione and Ron saw her notice it and they both smiled.

"My Ronald is engaged!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

"Welcome to the Weasley's, Hermione," Ginny clapped.

Hermione and Ron both sat down with them at the dinner table and told everything that had happened. "Congratulations!" Harry laughed. Everyone exchanged their "congratulations" as well and talked about planning the wedding.

Hermione noticed a ring on Ginny's left hand as well. "Ginny! You… Harry?" Hermione said amazed.

Harry smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand, "Yup."

"Did you want to have a double wedding?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Ron who smiled. "Yes!" she said.

Molly then began to cry. "My babies are getting married!"

They all laughed and Molly invited them to stay for dinner. Hermione and Ron shared their spaghetti, as well as Ginny and Harry.

This was how Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley three months later. The Weasleys' were her second family and Arthur and Molly were a true mother and father to her. She and Ron both had two beautiful kids later on: Rose and Hugo


End file.
